Hela w opałach
by Lossie
Summary: Kto pozwolił Rogatemu się rozmnażać i to w takich ilościach, czyli jak Hela Lokisdottir władowała się w bagno stulecia. Crackfic. Możliwy romans w dalszych rozdziałach.


**A/N:** Generalnie nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego zaczęłam to pisać. Serio. Poza przemożną chęcią namieszania i zrobienia z Darcy Heli (lub Hel), córki Lokiego.  
Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ile to będzie mieć rozdziałów, ani kiedy pojawi się kolejna część. Mam za to szczerą nadzieję, że choć trochę się spodoba. :)  
Acha, doceniam również wszelkie propozycję pairingów z główną bohaterką, bo zastanawiam się nad wprowadzeniem wątku romantycznego, ale nie mam pojęcia, z kim ją połączyć (wykluczyłam trochę swoje ulubione pary, ale było warto, fuck yeah~).

* * *

- Mogłaby pani chociaż sprawiać pozory osoby zainteresowaniem tematem tej dyskusji, panno Lewis.

Darcy uniosła jedną brew i spojrzała na agenta Coulsona, jakby temu znienacka wyrosła druga głowa i dodatkowa para kończyn, po czym wróciła do przeglądania playlisty na swoim iPodzie z niezachwianym spokojem kogoś, kto generalnie ma wszystko i wszystkich w nosie.

Coulson westchną, najwyraźniej na tyle zdesperowany, by wydobyć z niej jakieś wartościowe informacje, by na chwilę porzucić maskę niewzruszonego agenta. Darcy nie mogła mieć do niego specjalnych pretensji. Gdyby jej zawód (i nie, nie mówimy tu o pracy niańki Jane) nie wiązał się z niekończącymi się pokładami cierpliwości, pewnie również po czterech dniach bezowocnego zadawania pytań osobie, która nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru uraczyć go odpowiedzią, wpadłaby w stan lekkiej rezygnacji graniczącej z furią. Jej personalna opinia na ten temat nie miała jednak większego znaczenia. Przecież oznajmiła agentowi Kradnę-iPody-Bo-Mogę-I-Już, że lepszy efekt uzyska usiłując nawiązać kontakt ze ścianą. Nie, żeby ktoś jej posłuchał. Skądże znowu. Nikt nie ma w zwyczaju słuchania pyskatych studentek politologii, nawet gdy bycie „pyskatą studentką politologii" nie jest do końca prawdą. Lub jedyną prawda. Zależy, z której strony na to spojrzeć.

Coulson westchnął ponownie i Darcy zrobiło się go trochę żal. Facet był ewidentnie sfrustrowany i zdezorientowany, a ona była jedyną osobą, która mogła mu wszystko wytłumaczyć. Prawie jedyną, gdyby jej brat miał odpowiednio ustawione priorytety w życiu i zależało mu na uratowaniu siostry.

- Dobra, niech będzie. Ręce do góry, poddaję się - powiedziała, przewracając teatralnie oczami i unosząc ręce ponad głowę. Jej mina nie wskazywała raczej na to, że jest entuzjastycznie nastawiona do całej tej sytuacji. – Ale będę mówić tylko w obecności Thora i agenta Clinta Bartona.

Coulson uniósł jedną brew, na co Darcy parsknęła śmiechem.

- Ja mówię całkiem serio. Jak w „serio, serio, _serio_".

W odpowiedzi została uraczona jakimś mało zrozumiałym pomrukiem, po którym Coulson opuścił pomieszczenie.

Darcy westchnęła i zsunęła się lekko na krześle, teraz praktycznie leżąc, a nie siedząc.

A mamusia mówiła, że nie należy wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. Tyle, że to nie tak do końca nie była jej sprawa. W końcu, niezależnie od tego, jak upierdliwe SHIELD i jego agenci by nie byli, pomogli uratować świat, a w raz z nim Jane i wszystkich innych ludzi, na których Darcy zależało. I jedyne, co za to dostali, to opierdziel od każdej możliwej osoby na wysokim stanowisku, która uznała, że co tam ratowanie świata, kiedy biedny malutki Nowy Jork został prawie zrównany z ziemią. Nie, żeby ktoś zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że to Rada wpadła na genialny pomysł zrobienia kaboom bombą nuklearną.  
Poza tym Coulson, mimo bycia naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem, był również niezwykle odważny i Darcy zrobiło się przykro, że nie żyje.

Dlatego również wpadła na _genialny_ pomysł przywrócenia go do życia, co, samo w sobie, okazało się zdecydowanie mniej problematyczne, niż zakładała. Problematyczna była ta część po przywróceniu do życia, gdy praktycznie wszyscy ( z jednym chlubnym wyjątkiem w postaci jej brata, który widział ją robiącą rzeczy dużo dziwniejsze niż komenderowanie duszami) gapili się na nią ze zdrową dozą przerażenia zmieszanego z szokiem. Har har. To tylko dowodzi tego, że Darcy naprawdę powinna czasem słuchać swojej matki, bo następną rzeczą, jaka miała miejsce, było założenie jej kajdanek i odeskortowanie do pomieszczenia, w którym spędzała aktualnie osiemdziesiątą dziewiątą godzinę swojego życia. Aż dziw, że dyrektor Fury nie pofatygował się jeszcze, by sprawdzić, co to wszystko tak długo trwa. Bogiem, a prawdą, najwyższa pora, by szydło wyszło z worka. Darcy nigdy nie zaliczała się do osób cierpliwych (dzięki ci, mamo, za nieumiejętność usiedzenia na czterech literach dłużej, niż pięć minut, naprawdę), a udawanie debila i bieganie po kawę kilka razy dziennie nie było najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką Darcy w życiu robiła.

Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle, może uda jej się nawet przekonać Avengersów, że choć tak, jej ojciec ma poważne problemy w relacjach ojciec-syn i nigdy nie grzeszył normalnością, ale nie, wcale nie jest socjopatycznym mordercą z manią wyższości i owładnięty obsesją posiadania władzy. W najgorszym wypadku zamkną ją w szklanym pudełku, z którego wydostanie się przy pomocy pstryknięcia palcami i wróci do domu wyżalić się mamie, że musi współpracować z idiotami. Dojrzała decyzja dorosłej kobiety, która wie, że jej matka jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej upartą i przerażającą osobą we wszechświecie. O tak, Darcy marzyła o tym, by zobaczyć jak Avengersi i SHIELD radzą sobie z jej matką. I babcią, jeżeli ta wykaże chęć współpracy (co do czego Darcy nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości).

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia weszli zdziwiony Thor, mordujący ją spojrzeniem agent Barton i nieustannie skonfundowany agent Coulson.

Darcy uśmiechnęła się, jak kot, który właśnie dobrał się do miski ze śmietanką, po czym z pełną nonszalancją pstryknęła palcami.

Thor i Coulson wrzasnęli jednocześnie, ten pierwszy z zaskoczenia, ten drugi zapewne z przerażenia. Barton parsknął śmiechem, po czym obdarzył ją spojrzeniem z grupy „Czy to naprawdę było konieczne?".

- Heja, wujku. Co tam, jak tam? – zapytała wesoło, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że nagle lewa strona jej ciała zrobiła się niebieska i jej oczy zmieniły kolor z szarego na czerwony w lewym oku i zielony w prawym.

- Hela? Czy lady Sigyn jest świadoma…

- Ta, jasne. Mama wie o wszystkim. Prawie. – Hela aka Darcy wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie jestem w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, a Hellheim to serio nie jest najciekawszy grajdołek w okolicy.

- Czy ty potrafisz robić coś bez „wejścia smoka"?

Darcy zerknęła na Bartona z politowaniem.

- Braciszku najdroższy, tatuś i ty nie macie wyłącznych praw autorskich do zachowywania się jak divy w tej rodzinie.

- Braciszku? – zapytał Coulson, którego wzrok przeskakiwał z Darcy na Bartona i z powrotem.

- I właśnie dlatego powinnaś pozwolić trupom być trupami, a nie bawić się w Jezusa – burknął Barton, również pstrykając palcami, ale ze zdecydowanie mniejszym entuzjazmem.

Thor i Coulson wrzasnęli po raz kolejny, tym razem nieco głośniej. Darcy była przekonana, że jeszcze jeden tego typu duecik i ogłuchnie. Pomyślałby kto, że drugi numer w stylu czary-mary-abrakadabra nie powinien wytrącić ich z równowagi. Zwłaszcza, że Bartonowi jedynie włosy i oczy zmieniły kolor. Zrobił się również zdecydowanie bledszy i odrobinę wyższy, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie był w połowie Smurfem, jak co poniektórzy.

- Urll? Ale jak? – Głos Thora był odrobinę histeryczny i Darcy musiała kilka razy odetchnąć głęboko, by powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

- Krecha na całej linii, panowie – oznajmiła Darcy uśmiechając się radośnie. – Organizacja szpiegowska i własna rodzina, tsk tsk. Jeszcze rozumiem, że ja w wersji incognito nie wzbudzałam podejrzeń dopóki nie wpadło mi do głowy zabawić się w rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, ale Urll jest cholernym _bogiem łucznictwa_ i osobiście nie miałam okazji poznać nikogo, kto strzelałby lepiej lub chociażby tak, jak on. Clint Barton aż krzyczy „Heja, jestem Urll Lokison i lubię sobie postrzelać!".

- Lokison? – Do dyskusji dołączył nowy głos i Darcy skrzywiła się lekko widząc faceta wyglądającego jak jej dziadek w odwróconej kolorystyce. Dyrektor Nick Fury stał w drzwiach, w towarzystwie dosłownie wszystkich Avengersów, Jane i agentki Hill, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klacie i wyrazem twarzy mówiącym „Gadaj, skurwysynu!".

- Hela Lokisdottir i Urll Lokison, dokładniej – powiedziała po chwili, odzyskawszy częściowo poprzedni animusz.

- Kto pozwolił Rogatemu się rozmnażać i to w takich ilościach? – zapytał ktoś z tyłu i Darcy mogłaby się założyć o swojego iPoda, że był to Stark.

- Jest nas więcej, spoko głowa – wysyczał ktoś dość grobowym głosem, jeżeli taka kombinacja była w ogóle możliwa.

Wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę w stronę źródła głosu. Darcy wrzasnęła radośnie „Jor, brachu!" i rzuciła się na szyję prawie dwumetrowego łysego dryblasa, a Clint westchnął jedynie i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

Obok Jörmungandra, zwanego pieszczotliwie Jor, stał Fenrir, którego spojrzenie było zwyczajowo rozbiegane i lekko zdziczałe, oraz mama, jak zawsze ruda i ubrana w zieleń krzyczącą „Jestem żoną Lokiego, fuck yeah", której wyraz twarzy jasno wskazywał na to, że nie jest specjalnie rozbawiona.

- Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć, co tu się, do ciężkiej cholery, wyrabia?! – wrzasną Fury, który najwyraźniej miał zdecydowanie dość niespodzianek jak na jeden dzień i poziom pieprzenia, jakby był w stanie znieść, przekroczył dozwoloną normę.

- Nicholas Fury, jak mniemam? – odezwała się mama, której spojrzenie w tym momencie byłoby pewnie w stanie zamrozić Saharę.

Darcy i Clint parsknęli śmiechem w tym samym momencie. Oj tak, napuszczenie mamy na Fury'ego było brutalne, ale zapowiadało się na konfrontację stulecia.

**CDN**

* * *

Słowem wyjaśnienia, bo jestem miłosierna:

Darcy Lewis jest w tym opowiadaniu Helą Lokisdottir (w mitologii córka Lokiego z Jotunką Angrboðą) i królową/boginią umarłych, władczynią Hellheim (świat, do którego wędrują dusze tych, którzy umarli w inny sposób, niż w czasie walki i nie byli paskudnymi oprychami, czyli generalnie te mało ciekawe dusze).

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye to Urll Lokison, bóg łucznictwa.

Sigyn jest żoną Lokiego, matką Jora, Fenrira, Darcy oraz Clinta, a także boginią wierności (nie, nie tylko was bawi fakt, że bogini wierności jest żoną boga psot i kłamstwa). W tej historii jest ona generalnie matką wszystkich dzieci Lokiego, bo stwierdziłam, że wyjaśnianie, kto i z kim (i kiedy, i po co, i dlaczego) zajmie zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Tak jest prościej. Plus wizja Sigyn-lwicy, broniącej swojej trzódki, mnie urzekła. :)


End file.
